


Deal With It

by bloodscout



Series: The Friends of Asexuals, Bisexuals and other Crap [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Biology Class, Every time I write a fic that mentions Biology it's for Lucie, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still didn’t really understand how he could love how perfect Bossuet and Musichetta were for each other just much as he loved them separately. That didn’t make it any less painful.</p><p>(A prequel fic to the other Asexuals, Bisexuals and other Crap fics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal With It

**Author's Note:**

> SHUSH TRANS* MUSICHETTA IS A THING  
> We;re going to see a lot more of trans* musichetta guys trust me  
> Whoops not very asexual at all  
> Also yeah I stole the idea from a tumblr post what'cha gonna do

Joly hated his biology class. They talked about viruses, bacteria and parasites. Once, they tried to make him dissect a dead rat. Joly fainted, of course, but the though still scared him.

 

Joly also hated his biology class because he sat behind the two most beautiful people on the planet. Musichetta was gorgeous, with tanned skin and the most delicate hands and feet he had ever seen. She dressed like a flamenco dancer, her skirts flowing around her perfect legs. Her voice was deep and calming, and every time she spoke he swore he could feel it reverberate in his chest. Sometimes she would swear in Arabic, like she said her mother did. She smelt like violets. Joly had never been more in love.

 

Except, of course, with Bossuet. Bossuet has shaved his head at the end of last year, and in winter he had to wear a beanie, with flaps over his ears. In summer, Joly could see his skin crinkle when he raised his eyebrows. As it was, he wasn’t sure which was more endearing. Bossuet was constantly knocking things over, hurting himself, and generally causing disasters. It made Joly’s heart clench, especially when Musichetta bent to pick up his dropped books in the hall.

 

It was painful and confusing, to be so utterly gone over two people who were apparently already together. Joly had the satisfaction of knowing he couldn’t ask out either of them, and if he could, he would still be pining after the other.

 

Joly doodled distal phalanxes and interphalangeal joints as the two glorious people in front of him made jokes about the textbook. That night, he dreamt of holding hands, one in each.

 

He _really_ hated biology.

 

~~~

 

“Hey, Joly!” Bossuet called, as they left their biology exam.

 

Joly could hear his pulse in his ears. He turned around, facing the hairless boy in front of him. “Hey, Bossuet.”

 

“Hi! How’d your exam go?”

 

Joly nodded. “As well as could be expected. You?”

 

Bossuet laughed, and it was like someone had shot Joly in the chest. “I broke three pencils, but ‘Chetta bought me a whole pack anyway. I think I did okay.”

 

Joly smiled, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of Musichetta buying pencils for her accident-prone boyfriend. He still didn’t really understand how he could love how perfect Bossuet and Musichetta were for each other just much as he loved them separately. That didn’t make it any less painful. “That’s sweet.” He said, the dopy smile audible in his voice. “Do you have many more exams left?”

 

Bossuet shook his head, and cheerily replied; “No, I’m all done.”

 

“I still have Chemistry tomorrow.” Joly complained, but Bossuet’s joviality was infectious, and Joly couldn’t bring himself to frown.

 

“That’s too bad! I’m buying my tux for the formal then. Are you going to go?”

 

Joly’s expression to the despondent - he hadn’t bothered to ask anyone. He didn’t really want to go with anyone. “No. Everyone I wanted to ask already had a date.” He felt himself blush slightly, but hoped he could pass it off as a result of the weather. It was too cold, or too hot or… something.

 

“Well, maybe you’ll strike some luck.” Bossuet said, smiling like Joly had never seen anyone smile, especially after a final exam. “See you around!”

 

“Yeah,” said Joly, waving. “See you.”

 

~~~

 

The next day, Joly left the Chemisty exam feeling fairly good about himself. Next year, he would be in university, doing the course he really wanted. He almost skipped to his car, and was only halted when he noticed something tucked into his windscreen wipers. He pulled out the slip of paper, and opened it.

The top of the paper was marred with scribbles in different colours, as if a pen kept running out – or rather, three pens, if the different colours were anything to go by. A thought crossed Joly’s mind – _what horrible luck, to strike three broken pens in a row_ – and he suddenly felt his heart rate pick up in anticipation. Below that, somebody had written in purple glitter pen.

 

_Dear Joly,_

_You’re really great and smart and cool._

_So naturally, we’d really love you to come to formal with us._

_Love,_

_Bossuet & Musichetta_

 

Then, in a different colour, and a different handwriting,

 

_(Yeah, you have two dates. Deal with it.)_


End file.
